


Shiner

by easternCriminal



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Ficlet, Magnus Centric, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easternCriminal/pseuds/easternCriminal
Summary: Magnus has been nursing the same black eye for 100 years.





	Shiner

**Author's Note:**

> it didn't really come out how I wanted but I just really want people to talk about this dang black eye for some reason.

Magnus didn’t mind the blackeye. As he boarded the Star Blaster and waved at the flashing of cameras he did his best to keep his sore eye in the picture, the symbol of the kind of man he was. Rough and tumbled and not afraid of a few scratches. In a handful of months he’d come back, possibly with some rad new scars, and prove his reputation. It would be great. After the doors closed he winced slightly at the bruise but his smile didn’t falter. Everyone was so full of life and bubbling with energy. 

When they saw their home swallowed, eaten alive, he didn’t even feel his black eye anymore.

That pain was nothing compared to what witnessing that did to all of them emotionally.

 

Magnus started to keep steaks in the fridge near the end of cycles. Something for his eye once they returned to their recorded states. He refused to have it healed by any potion or by Merle’s touch. In a way his black eye was a constant and repetitive reminder of home. It was a curse he carried. It was the last thing given to him by his planet. Compared to all the planes swallowed, all the death and destruction they had seen and had caused, the paint was like a small piece of atonement.

So Magnus put raw meat on it and waited the eleven days it usually took to heal (7 on a good cycle and he wasn’t really sure which he preferred).

 

One rough cycle they were thrown into fisticuffs with a group shortly after landing. After grappling with a particularly skilled fighter pain exploded over his yet-to-heal black eye. He lost the eye within the day. That entire cycle Magnus jumped whenever someone approached him from the wrong side.

 

When they landed on Faerun Magnus wondered what it would be like to never have the black eye again. He touched his tender eye and realized he didn’t want to lose his curse/blessing/gift from home. It became real to everyone within the next few weeks but to Magnus it started then. Home was really gone forever now. 

 

oOo

 

When a man in a bar calls Julia a bitch Mangus only sees red. He stumbles back to the the Hammer and Tongs sporting a shiner. Julia reprimands him because she can defend her own reputation and Magnus only falls more in love with her. She grabs her coat and says something about going to a healer but he’s drunk and objects. No magic. No potions. Something inside of him tells him no. Instead he rattles off a dozen different ways to treat a black eye.

Somehow it makes the place feel more like home.


End file.
